closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon
Background: Simon & Schuster is a division of CBS Corporation and one of the largest English-language publishers. It was founded in 1924. In mid-1990's Viacom created the multimedia division to publish games, but it was closed in 2003 due to the lack of demand. 1st Logo (1995-2002) Logo: There is a common S&S logo. It depicts a walking man over the horizontal line net. The words SIMON & SCHUSTER and INTERACTIVE encircle the logo from above and below. Variants: There are some variants used with this one: Sometimes the man rises up his left arm and lets out the words which begin to slide the circle until they stand in right order. This was seen on Star Trek: Klingon / Borg. On most games developed by Hypnotix, the logo casts shadows. The logo was also spotted rotating with super-speed, then stopping and "A VIACOM COMPANY" byline appears below. In Pearl Harbor: Zero Hour the background was white. In Nile: An Ancient Egyptian Quest, the logo was orange. FX/SFX: None or either the man revealing the text or spinning. Music/Sounds: None for still variant. Availability: Uncommon, but was seen on a number of games, mainly from 90's, including Daria's Inferno. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1995-1999) Logo: There is a teal green background and we can see two sets of lines moving to collide in the center. They create the picture of man when joined. Then another line stretches itself below and name slides up and down from under it, with INTERACTIVE below and in bold font. FX/SFX: Simple 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A menacing bass theme modeled after the I.M. Meen theme. Music/Sounds Variant: On Richard Scarry programs, a brightly synthesized woodwind/marimba tune is heard. It sounded like the music from Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever! series. Availability: Seen on I.M. Meen and Chill Manor. It is also seen on educational PC games. Scare Factor: None. Thanks to the music, this is a good logo. 3rd Logo (1999-2000) Logo: The background is colored in different blue tones, and the black line net is flying there. When the net stops on the screen, two golden coverings come and fill it. The man figure is wiped inside by a bunch of golden light. The man rises his arm and lets out the words, they fly and stop in right directions. FX/SFX: The net and man. Music/Sounds: Several kinds of electronic melodies, or none. Availability: Very rare. Variant shortened to last seconds appeared on Mob Rule. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (1999-2003) Logo: This is the final piece of S&S logo animation efforts. We start close to a glowing orange man who lets out the spark of light and slowly makes a few steps to its normal position. The spark creates platform down which grows as a 3D cell net and becomes flat. Then the circular name is wiped from above and everything appears in orange. FX/SFX: A piece of good computer effects. Music/Sounds: Deep trumpet fanfare ending with the synth fade-out. Availability: Appears on games like Darkened Skye, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars, Farscape or Real War: Rogue States. Scare Factor: Low. 5th Logo (2003 - ) Logo: Just a still picture of the regular S&S logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the latest Nancy Drew games for NDS. Scare Factor: None. Category:Logos